Non-volatile data storage devices, such as flash solid state memory devices or removable storage cards, have allowed for increased portability of data and software applications. Flash memory devices can enhance data storage density by storing multiple bits in each flash memory cell. For example, Multi-Level Cell (MLC) flash memory devices provide increased storage density by storing 2 bits per cell, 3 bits per cell, 4 bits per cell, or more.
Although increasing the number of bits per cell and reducing device feature dimensions may increase a storage density of a memory device, a bit error rate (BER) for data stored in the memory device may also increase. For example, if data states are not maintained with high accuracy, increased errors may occur.